<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(b)reak (b)rilliant (h)eart by bbhxxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363324">(b)reak (b)rilliant (h)eart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhxxn/pseuds/bbhxxn'>bbhxxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhxxn/pseuds/bbhxxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>губы у бэкхёна вкуса можжевельника и ментола.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(b)reak (b)rilliant (h)eart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бён бэкхён — бог этого сборника ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>бэкхён слегка царапает ногтями зелёный ковёр, окутавший каменные стены, дабы снова вернуть себе ощущение реальности. мерзкие назойливо падающие с потолка капли воды капают словно не в пробоину в полу, а точно на макушку, медленно действуя на расшатанные нервы. бён мысленно сравнивает мягкий мох, проминающийся под пальцами, с такими же мягкими волосами исина, между делом косит взгляд в сторону, где должны быть массивные ниспадающие лианы, которые бэкхён назначил ориентиром выхода из громадной подземной площади, и устало размышляет о том, что чжану бы здесь явно понравилось — вокруг всё настолько пропитано живой энергией, что бён чувствовует себя самым безжизненным существом в округе. 
— наточить мачете было моим лучшим решением за последнюю вечность, — бэк чуть усмехается и вместе с хрустом суставов со всей тяжестью ответственности на плечах опускает руку с оружием на очередной мешающий толстый ствол. обильный сок из рассечённой вены зелёного ада почти заливает — парень отреагировал чисто инстинктивно — не такие уж и водонепроницаемые штаны, и это вызывает лишь очередной усталый вздох, — за-е-бал-ся.
голос, противореча ожиданиям хозяина, превращается в эхо, и тот лишь морщится в ответ. <s>противно.</s> 
— интересно, — тяжелый вздох и вопрос в никуда. — как ёлю удаётся жить без своего парного так долго?
бён садится на будто услужливо постеленный зелёный ковёр, охая потирает слишком сильно напряжённые плечи и начинает тихонько мычать медленную мелодию под нос, чтобы успокоить щекочущие нервы. если сейчас посидеть ещё с десяток минут, то он начнёт испытывать все прелести такой же услужливо предоставленной анемии, да и чан дома ещё чуть-чуть, словно чувствует, и будет волноваться. <em>мы не в героев играем, бэкхён</em> опять же услужливо напоминает сознание, почему-то разговаривающее низким голосом чанёля. кажется, потому что своего сознания у бэкхёна уже давно не осталось. иначе они бы давно уже выбрались из этого грёбанного могильника, в котором загибаются оба — бэкхён от чёртовых туч, которые не пропускают ни частички чистого солнечного света, а чанёль от непрекращающегося дождя, который льёт из каждой щели — потому на вылазки приходится выбираться в одиночку.</p>
<p>
  <em>исин в последний раз сверкнул бэкхёну своей улыбкой ровно тридцать четыре дня назад и бён всё более явно ощущает, что гаснет без чёртового чжана.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>мокрые от капающей откуда-то сверху воды отросшие волосы свисают прямо на глаза и бэкхён не сразу понимает, почему именно не видит даже собственных сапог.
с очередным вздохом и громко кряхтящим голосом чанёля потому что <em>ты снова ничего не контролируешь</em> чуть вытягивает перевёрнутую свободную ладонь навстречу ледяным каплям с потолка и кропотливо с быстро усиливающимся давлением где-то в переносице собирает одну за одной умирающие пылинки света вокруг воедино, подсвечивая крохотными светлячками собственноручно созданный лабиринт, ведущий наружу.

от больших ладоней чанёля, оборачивающих вокруг совсем дрожащего бёна плед, хоть и на каплю, но становится лучше. горячая кружка с его любимым каркаде приятно обжигает руки и оживляет парня настолько, что тот лениво рассказывает об успехах сегодняшней вылазки. ощущение дома уютно обволакивает с головы до ног, через поглаживающие пальцы младшего проникает под любимый яркий, как его душа будто целую вечность назад, шерстяной свитер и пушистым маленьким нечтом так собирается под сердцем, что бэкхён ведёт плечами, утопая в объятиях больше, чем нужно, и сипло посмеивается под нос. после словно загипнотизированный наблюдает, как крупицы пламени, струящиеся из длинных пальцев, опаляют дрова в своеобразном камине, некогда построенном внимательным чунмёном, а затем опомнившись кладёт ещё холодную ладонь чанёлю на запястье, чуть опуская его вниз: 
— будешь играться с огнём, когда дождь хотя бы на пару дней перестанет заливать за шиворот, а сейчас просто обними меня... пожалуйста.
пак рассеянно замечает практически исчезнувшее родимое пятно старшего и хмуро хмыкнув сбрасывает чужие пальцы с запястья, концентрируясь на разведении источника тепла. сам чанёль теплый как печка, но бэкхёна к себе приклеить навсегда как-то не получается, как бы тот ни старался. серое лицо парня каждую минуту по чуть-чуть, но приобретает живой цвет, и чанёлю даже кажется, что он видит отражение играющих язычков огня в глазах бэкхёна. всего на секунду.</p>
<p>
  <em>бэкхён в полубреду впивается в предплечье парня ногтями и, кажется, пытается раствориться в таком большом, тёплом, родном и самом любимом во всей вселенной чанёле, а пак в тысячный раз молит о чуде, в поисках которого много месяцев назад ушёл один из их предводителей, ну или просто <s>его</s> ифань, и закрепляет мягким поцелуем в уже почти не бледный лоб обещание что-нибудь придумать.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>